Arriving in Dimmsdale
The gang teleported to Timmy Turner's room, as they arrived in his hometown - Dimmsdale. Ratchet then looks out the window and sees most of the town from here. Kiva: Wow... Ratchet: So this is Dimmsdale.. Silver Fang: Looks like a happy place to call home. Raine: We have to deal with Xaldin if we're going to-- Timmy: No, no! I'll never tell you my secret! Terra: What's wrong with Timmy? Kiva: Guess he's dreaming. Raine: Yes, he is. - Suddenly, a knock is heard in Timmy's door. Ratchet opened it and finds Aladdin, Jasmine and Iago. Ratchet: Aladdin? Kiva: What are you, Jasmine and Iago doing here? Aladdin: Well, we are taking a break in Agrabah, but-- Iago: But?? Why 'but'!? 'But' is such a strong word! Kiva: Oh, brother.. Clank: You are saying? Aladdin: We decided to visit Timmy for a while, but we didn't expect you guys to show up. Terra: We're here for..a different reason. Kiva: Totally. Aladdin: Chasing after someone? Reia: Actually, we're after some artifacts while taking down a powerful group. Jasmine: You guys got your hands already, are you? Ratchet: Yeah.. I guess so, your highness. Jasmine: *giggles* I didn't have a chance to thank you for before. You and the gang helped us gathered the Chaos Emeralds and restore order across Agrabah. Clank: All in a day's work. Kiva: Yeah. Wait... I don't remember getting the Chaos Emeralds... Clank: That's because Vanitas attacked there years ago and we went there to protect there after Tachyon's defeat. Kiva: Wow.. - Meanwhile inside Timmy's dream world, Timmy went one dream to another. From 'Star Wars' to 'Spider-Man' to 'Jurassic Park', Timmy was wished back to his room only to see every fairy are throwing a surprise party, plus Ratchet and the gang are in the room as well. All Fairies: HAPPY FAIRY-VERSARY, TIMMY!! Ratchet: Wait.. What's with this party? Kiva: It's for Timmy for keeping his fairies a secret for a year. Reia: Wow... That's impressive. Normally, kids would tell secrets out loud right away. - Suddenly, Timmy's dad tries to come inside the room, but thanks to Wanda's smart thinking, she replace Timmy's doorknob with the 'Forget-Me-Knob' - anyone touches it will forget anything happen in there and minding their own business. Ratchet: Hang on a second.. We're not supposed to know about this secret, are we? Kiva: I don't know... Wanda: Well, that would be against the rules, but-- - Suddenly, Jorgan, the toughest fairy in the universe, suddenly shows up for the party. But when he sees a butterfly net, he suddenly goes a bit crazy. Reia: I thought you said Jorgan is very tough, not psychotic. Kiva: Unfortunately, butterfly nets can easily catch a fairy, making it impossible to wish out. Reia: Ah.. I see. Ratchet: Didn't they say which net? Kiva: Just butterfly nets. Clank: Any other nets will be pointless to catch them. Ratchet: Oh, right. - The party has begun and many fairies are celebrating. They even have a musical number to sing along. The party was a blast overall, but the final present is yet to be discovered. Category:Scenes